


Twenty First Century Family

by JotunPrincess



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: CM Family Verse, Kid Fic, M/M, Team as Family, bad but good thing happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You two sound like an old married couple." The chief chuckled. "Which one is the mom?"</p><p>"We're both the dad here, this is a twenty 21st century family." Hotch replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Had you listened, we could have been here ten minutes sooner." Rossi commented.

"Ten minutes wouldn;t have made that much of a difference." Hotch answered.

"Actuall Rossi is ri-"

"Shut up, Reid." Hptch snapped at the youngest of his team. HE instantly regretted it when he saw the kicked Puppy look on the man's face.

Morgan came over to wrap his arm around Spencer's shoulder and lead him away. "Not cool man."

Hotch looked back to his partner, "Don't look at me you're the one that yelled at the boy."

"You two sound like an old married couple." The chief chuckled. "Which one is the mom?"

"We're both the dad here, this is a twenty 21st century family." Hotch replied. 

The Chief chuckled before showing and telling them everything they needed to know about the case.

76 HOURS LATER

They had everything planned out perfectly, so the fact that the Unsub had gone as far as to set traps for them scared them, when the floor went out from under Hotch sending him into the basement, a beam hitting him in the head.

The unsub was arrested, the rest of the team patched up while Hotch was seen to. When the doctor finally came out to to them what was happening they'd already moved Hotch into a private room. Everyone stopped in, Rossi the last to go. 

"You're better than this Aaron, you have to wake up."

\------

"Aaron, come on, time to get up and greeted the day. the kids have to get out the door." He heard the familiar voice tell him. 

The dark haired unit Chief opened his eyes to a pair of familiar brown ones. "Dave what are you doing here?"

"I'm your husband, I have every right to be here." The darker male answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you feeling alright, baby?" Dave asked reaching out to feel the younger man's forehead. Hotch pulled away. "Probably under the weather after getting caught in the rain for so long. Alright."

Rossi pulled on his shirt before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. Listening carefully he could hear the pitter patter of feet over hard wood floors. There were four by the sound of it. Sitting up he began to look around the room.

On the wall there was a picture of five children, all clearly not related. Two blonde, one dark haired, one of mixed decent and the youngest had a mop of curly hair on his head. If he didn't know any better he would say they were younger versions of his team members.

Dave came back in, with a plate of toast a class of water and a glass of OJ. "Alright, eat these, so that way you have something in your stomach. I don;t want to give you anything for a fever if you don't have one. So Spencer is going to go to school for half the day. I'll pick him up and come home to check on you."

"Okay." 

"Try to get some sleep." Dave set everything down before he kissed Aaron's forehead. "Love you." On that note he left the room. The kids followed after him. Hotch waited a few minutes before getting out of the bed to find out what the hell was going on.

Starting in the bedroom he saw the large closet, opening the door, he notice Dave's side, on the other his own suits. Going to the dresser he found the rest of the clothing. HE knew Dave had his taste to certain things and checked the en suite bathroom. Jacuzzi tub big enough for two.

Wandering out to the hall he noticed the other doors around. The first door, he went to was open looking inside he could only guess who is belong too. Penelope. It was all bright colors, glitter and little trinkets just like her, her what? He scratched the side of his head, as he tried to remember what the room reminded him of. Moving onto the next he found one filled with books. They were stacked all over the place, some of them were young for very young children and then some were for adults his own age. Spencer, Spencer loved to read and would do nothing but. He even cracked a grin at the night light in the room. The next room had soccer players on the wall. Game trophies on a shelf, a few soccer balls in the corner. 

But that only covered three of the children from the picture. Heading down stairs he found the rooms for the other two, as well as a den with a small bookcase filled with movies, and. In the rest of the house there were a few other pictures of the house, Each one made him smile as he saw the happiness on all their faces and his own.

There were seven photo albums sitting on the shelf in the den, he opened the one that said Emily, the first page was an adoption form with his and Dave's signature upon it. But the name said Hotchner-Rossi. The first day they brought her home and then pictures from the years she'd been with them coming from birthdays, holidays and random good times. Looking at the others he found much the same thing. 

In the kitchen he found a school calendar with every report card pick up, half day, last day of school, holiday and day off marked down. On the regular calendar the days were also marked, a very important dance recital coming up. Scratching at his head again he tried to remember the name of the little boy he kept seeing in his head. Heading back into the den he settled himself on the sofa and turned on the TV for back ground noise. He shouldn't be alright with this but there was nothing in his mind or gut that told him to worry or panic.

~.o0o.~

"Aaron? There you are." Dave smiled as he came around to see the other. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Where is everyone?"

"Spence just went to the bathroom. Everyone else will be getting off the bus in a couple of hours." 

"Papa?" Spencer's curly mane of hair appeared. "Hi, Daddy." HE waved.

"Hey Bud. Don't I get a hug?" he asked. 

"I don't want to get sick. You're still contabous." The four year old said. 

Hotch chuckled, even for as smart as Spencer was it still didn't help that he had a four year olds tongue. Rossi picked the boy up. "Lets get you a snack."

Aaron watched them go and looked back the albums on the shelf. Getting up he grabbed Spencer's first. They made it official a year ago. He'd just turned four. 

"Looking at their books again?" He heard behind him. How long had he been going over the album?

"Yeah."

"I brought you something too. Eat up." 

He heard the plate and cup touch down on the table before a pair of lips touched his cheek and a hand rubbed his back. "Enjoy the rest of the silence while you can, we won't have it for a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is ten.  
> Emily nine.  
> JJ and Garcia are seven.  
> Spencer is four.

Aaron had kept to the study resting and taking in all the information about their family that he could. Before long he could hear the door open and more voices join them. Getting up he headed out into the living room smiling at them. 

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Daddy." The thinner blonde, JJ, greeted. 

Dave way Papa, and he was daddy. "Hey Dad." Derek greeted. "Feeling better?"

"Much better Buddy. How was school?"

"We watched a movies all day since it's the day before Thanksgiving." He told him. 

Penelope latched onto his leg. "Greetings, Daddy." 

"Hey." He smiled at her. "What's that in your hand?"

"I made it for you. I wanted you to get better." 

"Thank you, Penny." HE kissed the top of her head. 

There was a lot of moving around as the kids all moved about to start getting settled for the night. They had pizza for dinner so it was easy clean up, no left overs. They went down the line asking how everyone's day was at school. He had it on good authority that everyone was doing well, including Emily who has doing much better in her science class now. Once dinner was over and the the kitchen was clean Dave kept Aaron in the kitchen so they could get started on making Thanksgiving dinner while they sent the kids off to the den for a movie.

"I picked up everything for you to make seafood salad. You know the kids love it, tomorrow I'll make the pies. I got ice cream for us all. Don't worry your favorite binge fix is well hidden in the freezer."

Before he could stop himself. Hotch was wrapping his arms around the older man and kissing him full on the mouth. There was a small giggle that made then break apart. "Pen, what are you doing?" David questioned. 

"Can we have popcorn for the movie? Please?"

Hotch shared a look with his husband. "I don't see why not. It's still fairly early. They'll be asleep before the movie is over." 

"Then we'll have our fun." Rossi winked at him. "Not because you have a bird to cook, and I, have pop corn to make. Want to help me Penny?" 

The little girl nodded before coming over to him. Together the three of them carried the popcorn to the other children. Once they were all settled Aaron and Dave headed back for the kitchen so they could finish their prep for dinner. "My friend is still going to be joining us tomorrow. Are your folks still coming?" 

"Of course, and so is Sean." Hotch answered. During the day they'd gotten a phone call. Hos parents telling him they would be there around two in the afternoon and that a slight change of plans was having his younger brother Sean come as well. Where had this life of his come from and why with each increasing moment did he enjoy it more?

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

"No, I'm fine." He finished the prep on the ham.

"I can't fix it if you don't talk about it." Dvaid answered. 

"I feel like I'm missing something, that there's a gap somewhere, or that the rug is about to be pulled from under me."

"That's because you're waiting for them to call you. You are for once in your life being left alone for a holiday with your family." David assured him. "So once you're done go up stairs and get ready for bed."

"You can't boss me into bed like the kids."

"No, but for the last two days you've been acting like a big baby because you didn't listen when I told you to get your damn flu shot." 

"Touche."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Hi folks! Sorry I was away for so long, here is the latest update to this fic, I will hopefully be doing updates once a week and finishing this fic out, thank you all for being so patient with me when I said wold be back to finish it. I started the story and then everything in life went side ways in a way that I just didnt have the passion to finish out a fic like this.

Rossi didnt leave Hotch's side for a few hours.

~.o0o.~

It was a mad house the next morning, the kids were set to clean, not that the house was dirty, while Aaron and David got to cooking up dinner.

“Stove, Aaron, stove!” Hotch reached around to grab the pot abut to boil over. “Whoops.” He brought it away from the flame. Setting that to the side he got to cleaning up the small bit of mess it made.

“This is why we should have gotten a second pot set.” David came over to help cleanup.

“Can I help?” Derek asked.

Hotch shared a look with Dave, “Finished cleaning your room?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright you can sit at the table, shuck the corn, peel the potatoes and grate the cheese. Those will be your jobs.”

The other children came in to help, Spencer sitting off to the side while they watched their parents sort of dance around the kitchen to the music playing in the back ground.

The first doorbell ring, allowed Hotch to see Sean join them.

The kids all jumped out of their chairs to greet and hug their uncle.

 

"You look content with yourself." Sean commented.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Hotch questioned. "No reason, just you dont have that dark look in your eyes for once, you're relaxed."

"All my kids are home, my husband is home, for once I'm home for a holiday and no one is going to bother me, or my family." Hotch replied.

"Are you two arguing already?" Dave asked a he walked into the kitchen having just set the table a bit more. "We're not arguing, just talking." Sean explained.

~.o0o.~

Are you going to stay out here with him?" Morgan stopped by to check on Hotch after they made the arrest.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay out here with him, someone needs too, and you kids will be able to handle everything back at base without us for a bit. f you need me call me. But he should have someone here when he wakes up.

"You're right. Keep us posted, Rossi."

"I will, Morgan."

~.o0o.~

They were all fed, and the children were actually starting to get comfortable for the night. Hotch's parents had already gone home, Sean gave Dave's friend a ride home due to car trouble. The kids were well and tired, it had been a full day for them.

Tucked into Dave's side was Spencer, fast asleep, Derek, JJ and Emily were all starting to doze off while watching the rest of treasure planet. Penny has already lost the battle with that one.

Once the credits started to roll Dave moved first to carry Spencer to bed while Hotch gathered the rest of their children to get them off to bed. Once everyone else was tucked away Dave and Hotch were able to do the same.

"Today was a good day, we have Morgan's game on Saturday, so I'll fix up turkey and ham sandwich left overs for us. I'll dig up the chairs and blankets for the game."

 

Climbing into bed Dave watched as Aaron got comfortable his side before spooning up behind. "Christmas is coming, anything special you've had your eyes on?"

"I want us to get the kids pictures taken. Not something Christmas themed, just us as a family. We've got school pictures, and pictures from birthdays, I want some as a family."

"We can certainly do that."

"Good." Aaron turned over just enough to steal a good night kiss before turning over to go to sleep. "Good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the beginning is shit but I didn't really think it out to great. 
> 
> The second chapter will be much better.
> 
> The way the time is working is that for every day Hotch is in his coma is one week in his dream.


End file.
